Revenge from the Past
by Tache
Summary: A prisoner has escaped from a prison on Pluto. How is this prisoner related to Haruka and Michiru and what does he have planned for them.


Well I know I'm currently working on another story, but this idea just came to me and I really want to write this before I forget it. Oh ya, this is inspired by the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena as well as the plot line for the original idea for the Supers movie, which was used to make the Utena anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Prologue: The Escape

Ever since the dawn of the solar system, the planet Pluto has been host to the prison for all the evil in the solar system. The prison was heavily guarded. No one had ever escaped from this place. Most went mad here. This prison was in no way laid back. It was hell there. Prisoners were given no freedoms at all. They had to follow a very strict schedule. If they even stepped one toe out of line, they were punished severely. Truly, death was better than this place.

One night, however, something happened that had never happened before in the prison's history. On this night, there was a successful break out. No one was sure how he had managed this. One minute he was in his cell, and then the next minute, he was gone. The guards were franticly running around trying to find the prisoner, but could not. A search of the whole planet was ordered. The prisoner couldn't have gotten that far, could he? Every nook and cranny of the planet was searched, wanted posters were put up, and everyone was looking for him. Much to everyone's disappointment, the prisoner was not found. Everyone feared the worse, for this was no ordinary prisoner they were dealing with.

Far away, on Earth, a man with long aqua hair stood on a cliff over the ocean wearing the prison uniform of the Plutonian prison. His eyes were filled with hatred as he watched the waves crash against the edge of the cliff. For the past 5000 years he had been imprisoned in the hell hole on Pluto. He fist clenched as he rose it up by his face. He would have his revenge against the ones responsible for ruining his life.

He turned his back to the ocean and made his way into a nearby town. People gave him strange looks as he walked down the street. He ignored them though as he made his way into a clothing store. He picked out some stylish clothes for a young man and paid for them using money he had stole from an innocent old lady when he had arrived on Earth. Once he had changed his clothes, he made his way out of the small town. It was time to find those responsible.

On the outskirts of Tokyo was the home of the outer senshi. They lived very happily there. It was nice and peaceful. At the time, Haruka and Michiru were currently relaxing out in the yard. Haruka lay in a hammock with Michiru laying beside her, resting her head against Haruka's shoulder. The peace didn't last for much longer, as both of them felt a disturbance.

"The wind is restless all of a sudden." Haruka announced as she narrowed her eyes. Michiru nodded, her eyes also narrow.

"The sea is also restless. Something must have happened. I'm not sure what it is, but it seems like this has something to do with Neptune." Michiru told her lover. Haruka thought for a moment.

"I wonder what it could be." She wondered out loud. Michiru shook her head.

"I have no idea, love." She said. Haruka just sighed.

"Anyways, if this is related to Neptune, you should probably be careful. Hopefully we'll be able to figure out what this is soon." Michiru nodded at her words and the two embraced each other in silence.

Inside the house, Setsuna sat in her room. She had just received word from Pluto of the prison escape. She was in shook. How could this have happened? Regardless, she felt she needed to tell her two friends, only she had no idea how to. She clenched her fists in frustrated. She was sure the escaped prisoner would come after them. It was only a matter of time.

To Be Continued...

Well there's the prologue of this story. Please review so that I know people are liking this.


End file.
